super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
11th Doctor (Doctor Who 50th Anniversary: The Video Game)
The 11th Doctor is the Doctor in his 11th appearance. He is played by Matt Smith. the 11th Doctor has been running from 2010 to this current date, to be precise, from the beginning of Series 5 to the end of Series 7. Character Description The 11th Doctor, unlike the other doctors, is rather humorous and likes fashion, especially his bow tie. He also shows a strong relationship between his first companion Amy Pond. Similar to the previous two doctors., the 11th Doctor can also grow rather serous at times when Earth or his companions are being threatened. Moveset Basic Attacks *Neutral - The Doctor punches twice. *Side - The Doctor kicks forward. *Up - The Doctor punches upwards. *Down - The Doctor kicks the opponent in the leg. *Dash Attack - The Doctor tackles his opponent. Air Attacks *Neutral - The Doctor kicks in the air. *Forward - The Doctor punches in front of him. *Behind - The Doctor kicks behind him. *Up - The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdrive to create a sonic wave in the air. *Down - The doctor stomps on his opponent. Smash Attacks *Side - The Doctor creates a sonic wave ahead of him using his Sonic Screwdriver. *Up - The Doctor creates a sonic wave above him using his Sonic Screwdriver. *Down - The Doctor creates a sonic wave below him using his Sonic Screwdriver. Grab Attacks *Pummel - The Doctor grabs his opponent and knees them. *Forward Throw - The Doctor kicks his opponent away from him. *Backward Throw - The Doctor swings his opponent around and kicks them. *Upward Throw - The Doctor throw his opponent in the air. *Downward Throw - The Doctor puts his opponent on the ground and stomps on them. Special Moves *Neautral: Sonic Blast - The Doctor holds his Sonic Screwdriver in the air and creates a powerful soundwave that stuns nearby opponents. *Side: Motorbike Ram - The Doctor rides his motorbike across the stage that rams into opponents. *Up: Hidden Ladder - The Doctor grabs a hidden ladder from the air and climbs it. *Down: Dalek Self Destruct - The Doctor sends a Dalek that is about to self destruct backwards into the opponents and it explodes when it comes in contact with them. Quantum Smash *Missile Lock-on - The Doctor places an orb onto the stage that emits signals and missiles from the background fly towards it and crash, creating a massive explosion that covers the entire stage. Taunts, Animations and More Taunts *The Doctor points his Sonic Screwdriver upwards and activates it. *The Doctor spins around in a dance like fashion. *The Doctor straightens his bow tie. Opening Animation *The Tardis appears on the stage and the Doctor looks around before exiting it. The Tardis disappears as soon as the battle starts. Winning Animations *The Doctor points his Sonic Screwdriver around and says'' "Good old sonic!"'' *The Doctor spins around multiple times shouting "Doctor WHO!" *The Doctor holds his bowtie while walking forwards and says "Bowties are cool!" Cheer Male Voices - "DOCTOR!" (Clap Clap Clap) "DOCTOR!" (Clap Clap Clap) Selection Sound The Doctor says "Hello, I'm The Doctor!" Costumes *The Doctor - The Doctor in his normal appearance *Naked Doctor - The Doctor without his jacket. *Fez Doctor - The Doctor wearing his red fez. *Cowboy Doctor - The Doctor wearing a cowboy hat. *Biker Doctor - The Doctor wearing a biker helmet, goggles and gloves. *Christmas Doctor - The Doctor in a coat, scarf and a top hat. Trivia *Even though there are two doctors in the game, (10th Doctor and 11th Doctor) they are both referred to as The Doctor, possibly because the number of the doctor they are is never used to name them in the show. Gallery 11th Doctor.jpg|The Doctor Jacketless Doctor.jpg|Naked Doctor Fez Doctor.jpg|Fez Doctor Doctor Who Cowboy.jpg|Cowboy Doctor Biker Doctor.jpg|Biker Doctor Christmas Doctor.jpg|Christmas Doctor Category:HighLifeCola Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Video Game Category:Doctor Who Video Game Characters